Bonds Of Time
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: After losing the battle against Naraku, Koga manages to escape with the two Jewel Shards. Always on the run, he spent the next 500 years, he searched for another way to reverse the outcome. He found it in a blond Sailor Senshi, possessor of the Silver Crystal. Like the Shikon Jewel, he felt that the Silver Crystal had an original owner, if they found her, could they stop Naraku?
1. Last Hope

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the copyright of Rumiko Takahashi while Sailor Moon and all it's characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own them, but I do make up my own story lines.

* * *

This has been one of my more difficult stories to right; mostly because of the level of challenge it presents as I weave in the future and past, almost like a time paradox as Koga's future self tries to change his past self's decision.

* * *

**Bonds of Time**

**Last Hope**

**Prologue**

* * *

The Eastern Lord dodged another attack, his entire body covered in burn marks. How long had he been fighting? It seemed like an eternity, his blue eyes settling on his lifeless companions. His pack had been the first to die; it was as if Naraku had known his weak points, but he hadn't stopped there. Next he took at Sango and Miroku, knowing the effect it would have on Kagome. So overwhelmed with their loss, she had no defense against the demon army slammed against her, therefore crushing InuYasha's spirit. Everything had been so easy, and they had been such fools to believe they had had a chance.

He should have just stayed down; there wasn't a chance in hell he'd defeat the more powerful half demon, not with so many jewel shards in his possession. Only two more and he'd have the power he had craved for nearly 50 years. "Actually, that's not quite true," Naraku chuckled. "There was a stronger power, but I lost her when Sesshomaru was still a pup. His father stole and hid her from me; but no matter. The Jewel of Four souls is more than enough power. It's almost sad though; if you had found her, you might have stood a decent chance at defeating me."

Koga snarled; what the hell was he talking about? There wasn't a demon a live that had the power to defeat Naraku at the moment; was there? He had to find a way to escape; even if it would buy him enough time to hide the remaining Jewel shards. He had been such a fool! Angry tears stung his eyes, his pride and honor in shreds. 'I refuse to give up! For Kagome, my pack, my friends... I'll never let Naraku win!'

'I've often wondered if you'd realize this lesson,' a feminine voice laughed. Suddenly he was no longer on the battle field, Naraku's rage filled scream fading as he rapidly flew across the lands and water. For hours they traveled, with no end in sight. The water was endless, and with a quick jerk, he was beneath it. Koga wanted to claw his way out, but he didn't dare, terrified of the smothering water around the sphere of silver light. At last the light entered a large cavern, the water receding until he found himself surrounded with crystals of blue, orange, red, green, yellow, aqua, purple, and black. In the center was a large golden panther, her eyes closed, but as the sphere vanished, she stirred. "Welcome, Koga of the Eastern Lands."

"You know who I am?"

"I know a lot of things." The aqua crystal flashed, showing him images of his past and his journey to finding the jewel of four souls. "It's one of my few connections to the outside world."

"If you knew, why didn't you help?"

"Unfortunately, my life is sustained only in this chamber. To leave without the Silver Crystal; my life is forfeit."

"Should you have brought me here? Naraku has more than enough power now to find the last two shards in my legs."

"We have time enough." Despite her limited strength and power, she managed to force her transformation, a beautiful warrior starring back at him. She had long auburn hair, tanned skin, and light armor with a sword and bow. "What are you?" he whispered in awe.

"I'm a child of the Sun."

"I thought your kind was a myth?"

"No, but currently I am the last of both worlds. Naraku spoke the truth when he stated that he's searched for a greater power, but no one on Earth realizes the full time span of his existence and the lengths he'll go to achieve that power. Granted, the Jewel of Four Souls is a far cry from the one that is hidden, but powerful enough for him to destroy the planet."

"There's a stronger one," he gasped in horror. That's all they needed to worry about; the Jewel of Four Souls was a curse, he couldn't imagine someone getting their hands on the other one.

"The Jewel in Naraku's possession was once human, tainted with greed and a lust for power. Also trapped inside of it is the human priestess, Midoriko, and the three demons she managed to trap inside of it. No, her power no longer has the ability to rival my own, but that is not important."

"How do I stop him?"

She gave him a sad smile, and she touched the purple crystal, it's color shimmering. "Pluto, I have need of your assistance, hear me please."

At first nothing happened, but then the waters began to move, swirl around them, and then part as a woman appeared before them. "It has been a long time, Tranquility."

"I have a favor, one I'm sure you'll understand and already know without me uttering the words."

"I am aware."

"Will you allow him safe passage through your time corridors?"

"I have little choice; Kagome's trip between the past and present has greatly altered time. However, Koga must willingly choose the task before him and know the full consequences of his actions."

"What consequences?"

"Once you accept Tranquility's request, everything you do will have a tremendous impact on the past, present, and future. The time you know now will cease to exist if successful. Naraku cannot obtain either crystal, but most assuredly not the Silver Crystal that she needs you to find."

"Do I have a choice? If I stay, Naraku wins. Will any of this restore my pack and friends?"

"It can."

"Alright; what's the plan?"

"There is a woman that possesses the Silver Crystal. A warrior without equal, she alone will understand the pain of loss, and sacrifice. However, without restoring the Silver Crystal to it's rightful owner, she will never reach the power necessary to unlock her own and defeat Naraku."

"Why me?"

"You're our last hope, and I also know that you've come to realize the importance of your own strength and not using corrupted power. Please, find Princess Serenity and have her travel backwards through time with you. One more thing, Naraku cannot find out that she has the Silver Crystal; not in the past, and not in the future. If she does not succeed at finding me and uses the crystal against Naraku, she will die with no hope of returning to life."

Pluto lifted her staff, and another portal formed. "Good luck, Koga of the wolf tribe." Soon he was on the other side, the image of the Solarian warrior fading. The future was very different, with strange buildings and fast moving metal objects. "Search the Juuban District Park," Pluto whispered. She needs you as much as you need her."

Everywhere he turned, he saw nothing except for humans. What had happened to the demons? He had no time to figure it out, his soul purpose to find a woman that had the ability to change the horrible events that had taken place. How much time did he have? Tranquility and Pluto hadn't said, but he was almost certain Naraku wouldn't take long before he felt the power given off by the shards in his legs.

* * *

Serena stared at the pond's surface, the way a tiny ripple would start, pushing outwards and getting bigger and bigger. That was the way of her life, and the harder she tried to fight the darkness, the more powerful her enemies had become. Why her and why was she always one of the last to remain standing? Not only did they come after her, but they seemed to know that her friends were her weak point.

Galaxia had been so close to victory, the nightmares that remained were terrifying. Every night she woke in her room, a fist stifling her screams. She had lost so much weight, her grades were so bad she had given up entirely on trying to improve them, and she spent most of her time in the park trying to let her surroundings calm her.

She hadn't realized she had been crying until strong fingers brushed aside the warm tears, a pair of blue eyes staring at her with a mixture of awe and concern. Somehow she knew he wasn't human, but Serena felt safe in his presence rather than alarm. She could just hear Raye screaming at her not to trust him, to transform and blast him where he stood. Serena knew a person's soul, their intent, and this creature wasn't evil. Yes, she sensed something dark about him, even raw power, but he also possessed qualities of strength and compassion for those under his protection.

Immediately she tried to hide her tears, but he stopped her, grabbing her hands and bringing her close. She should have felt alarm, instead she couldn't seem to hold back the wave of despair that consumed her. "Go ahead; I think you'll cry enough for the both of us." His pain was a match for her own, and each tear that she shed, she felt the answering one in his soul.

She had no idea how he had known, but she didn't care, wrapping her fingers into his furry shirt, soaking it with a flood of tears. Her form was so small, that her heart wrenching sobs shook her entire body. When was the last time she had really cried like this, given into the nightmares that reminded her of her last battle? She was so afraid. What if she couldn't defeat the next enemy? How many people would die? She couldn't do it anymore. Serena screamed, her crescent moon surfacing on her brow.

Koga stared at it, his mouth hanging open. Didn't Sesshomaru have a similar mark on his own brow. Were they related somehow? So many questions, so little time, and he started to have a lot of doubts of this girl being able to help him stop Naraku. If she truly possessed the Silver Crystal, he could only imagine the life she had lived, the type of enemies she had been forced to face.

Clawed fingers stroked her back, and he smelled of the earth. What was he? Serena didn't want to think, and she cried for a long time. Surprising her, he gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her to a nearby bench and sat, rocking her back and forth as if she were a small child. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt completely safe and comforted. Was this what it felt like to have someone to cry on, someone to lean on? Darien didn't like it when she cried, nor did her friends, and family. Lifting her head, her blue eyes stared up at him, marveling at the many scars covering his face and arms. They should have terrified her, but she couldn't stop herself from tracing each line, marveling at the way it defined his character. He seemed more real to her at that exact moment, as if he could possibly be the only one to understand her inner scars.

"Better?" he gently asked. Nodding, she rested her head back against his shoulder, his hand moving aside her damp hair. He had no idea why she kept her hair in the strange hair style she had, and without thinking, he released it, amazed at the way it fell around them like a heavy blanket. "Where are your guardians, little one?"

Should she fear his knowledge of her? Instead of pulling away, she curled closer, not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms or the way he made her feel. "I need to go," she whispered. So why did she find it so hard to move, afraid that if he let her go, she'd shatter into a million pieces and never recover. Why had Darien never done this? Was it so hard for him to ask her what had happened? The darkness... she felt it coming and she had no idea how to stop or fight it.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything." Images of the city flooded his mind, as well as the location of her home. Apparently Pluto and Tranquility had no limits to their abilities in helping him, but before he could focus on her mission to save his time, he had to save Serena. The light began to fade, a few curious glimpses at the man carrying the crying woman. He never once told her to stop; he simply told her to let it out. "My window," she begged, not wanting her parents to see her. She couldn't explain to them what was happening and they'd take it out on the man trying to help her. Nodding, he took one leap and he was inside, amazed at the luxury. On her bed was a blanket with bunnies and strange stuffed animals. Her window had crescent moon drapes, while the furniture possessed various trinkets, makeup and perfumes.

Placing her on the bed, he started to leave when she grabbed his wrist. "Please, stay?" She could hear the protests of her friends in her mind, but they weren't with her and she didn't quite give a damn at that point. He made her feel better and for the first time, she fell asleep in the comfort of someone else's embrace and slept without fear or nightmares and nothing in the world could have made her throw him out at that point.


	2. Soul Mates

**Bonds of Time**

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Throughout the night, he watched her sleep, resting on one elbow as he stroked her pale face. The way the moon beams enhanced her beauty was so breathtaking he actually felt pain. Was this what it felt like to fall in love or to find the one that formed tiny threads around his soul until there was no breaking them? If this is what InuYasha had endured not once, but twice, he just found a new respect for the half demon. He had no idea how he had survived the first betrayal, let alone Kagome's death at the hands of the same half demon. Now that he had met Serena, he feared Naraku finding out about him.

Not only would his shards light up like a beacon, but if he had truly been searching for the Silver Crystal, he was leading him right to her. He needed to leave her, but it was next to impossible to pry himself away from her, Koga forming a protective barrier between her, the nightmares, and the outside world that had managed to shatter her warrior's spirit. He had spent so many years chasing after Kagome, not taking into consideration that they might lose, or his friend's feelings. Has his pride and arrogance killed his pack and friends? Perhaps if he had given the shards to Kagome, none of this would have happened.

Was there a way to destroy the shards? Without the last two shards, Naraku would never obtain the true power he wanted, but would it keep him from going after Serena? He was amazed that she had lasted this long, if Naraku has some how managed to survive the centuries. Her hair felt like silken strands, sliding through his clawed fingers, to simply have him repeat the process. He couldn't stop watching her as her chest rose and fell as she slept, how peaceful she looked so long as he maintained contact with her. Any time he tried to pull back, she'd cry out in her sleep, as if the nightmares were waiting for him to abandon her.

She felt soft against him, very feminine, and her gentle touch on his arm as she slept did funny things in the pit of his stomach. He easily spotted the trail her tears had made on her cheeks, each one like a direct reflection of his own shattered heart. Koga sighed; did it really matter if he appeared weak at this point? What did his pride matter if his entire pack had died? Not a single one had survived to challenge him and he knew without a shadow of doubt that he'd make the same mistakes, regardless if he sent her back in the past or not. Was there not a way to go back with them, to replace the Koga of the past with himself?

'You chance destroying everything...' Pluto hissed in his mind.

'We stand to lose everything regardless,' he snapped back. 'How the hell do you expect me to send Serena back? She's an emotional wreck. What happened to her?'

'I'm afraid she's the only one with those answers.'

'I'm only asking you to consider the idea. You're saying Kagome never belonged in the past; with her presence, not only did Naraku manage to acquire the Jewel of Four Souls, he's managed to wipe out every demon from the face of the planet, and nothing is here to stop him from obtaining the Jewel of Four Souls or the Silver Crystal. Do you have a better solution? If so, I'm all ears.'

She swore in several, unfamiliar languages and he could only imagine the things she imagined doing if she had the opportunity. 'So be it, but you are not to go without Serena. I'll allow as much time as I can, but once Naraku discovers your presence, we'll have to move fast. I will not negotiate this; understood?'

'Thank you.'

* * *

Serena whimpered in her sleep, turning and pressing against him. Koga rested his chin on her golden head, his arms wrapping around her. "It seems we both have nightmares better left forgotten." Just before everyone began to stir in the house, she opened blue eyes, a hint of red staining her cheeks. "I..."

Koga smiled, silencing any apologies. "I'm not human," he explained. "What I did for you; I'd do for any of my pack."

"So I'm pack?" She teased. Koga gave her a wolfish grin, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His pain was like a sharp knife, twisting from the inside out.

"Don't tempt me, little Lunarian. I might consider it." This time the little splotch of red covered her entire body. He found it amusing and almost refreshing that girls still had modesty, even in the future. He could recall how annoying it was to have female demons and humans chasing after him.

"I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage. You seem to know a lot about me, and yet I'm unaware of what and who you are."

"My only knowledge consists of your name and that you have a lot of enemies that want what you possess." He watched her pale, almost pulling away from him, but he didn't let her as he tilted back her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Koga couldn't explain the connection between them, nor the strength of it, but he knew she was also aware of it and she would trust her instincts. "Serena, you're not human. Stop thinking of me in terms of a human male, trust your instincts and sense of smell."

She slowly relaxed, taking a deep breath, before she found a niche in his shoulder to rest on. If she didn't think to hard, her head wouldn't hurt and she wouldn't feel a sense of guilt at her closeness to him. "What are you?" she asked.

"Koga of the Eastern Lands, a wolf demon."

She frowned, trying to remember a little of her history classes. Perhaps she should have paid better attention; "You're not from this timeline are you?"

"No."

"Pluto didn't try to stop you," she gasped.

"She's the one that sent me here," he growled against her ear. Serena squirmed, trying to ignore the strange sensations his closeness was creating. Was she suppose to feel like this? Perhaps she needed to send him away, but the thought was agonizing. She'd rather face Galaxia again than separate from Koga. Was it because she was lonely? She wanted to think that, but until now she hadn't even looked at another man other than Darien.

"Your scent is a mixture of desire and shame. Why?" He tried to understand her confusion, why she was fighting the very apparent connection between them.

"Uh... Have you tried our food yet?"

"Not really."

Jumping from the bed, she took off into the kitchen, knowing she had about two hours before her parents woke. None of them would think anything of her midnight snacking, even if it had been several months since her last kitchen raid. She pulled out bread and meat, leaving out the vegetables that she didn't think Wolves would like. She wasn't far off the mark when she saw the look of disgust on his face as he stared at all the tomatoes and lettuce in the fridge.

"Why do humans eat that stuff?" he growled.

"Some of it's good," she laughed. Thankfully he wasn't expecting her to cook, his meal made in a matter of seconds. He ate it without complaint, seeming to enjoy the simpleness of the meal. "I'm not a great cook or I'd make you something more enjoyable," she apologized.

Instantly he put his sandwich down, already closing the distance between them. "Serena, I'm making one thing clear right now. In the pack; it is the male that provides the food, not the female. It's a show of faith that we're able to provide and protect those under our care. I'll graciously accept anything you offer, but at no time are you obligated to serve me. Is that understood?"

Serena could only nod; where the heck had he been hiding before now and why didn't men like him exist? Her mother always did the cooking and cleaning in the house; it was just the way things were. She couldn't even imagine her father trying to provide for the family other than his job. He knew she had a lot of questions, but neither of them were willing to tell the other of their past, or the reason for her tears the night before. How much time did he have? He almost didn't want to go back right way, needing a moment to grieve for his lost pack and to heal not only himself, but this sad Lunarian that stared at him with ocean blue eyes.

'Pluto? I need time!'

'There might be a way. Can you part with the Jewel shards in your legs?'

'Gladly.'

Suddenly they were gone and he breathed with a sigh of relief. 'Will Naraku find them?'

'He cannot travel the streams of time without the complete Jewel of Four Souls. Defeat Naraku in the past and these will vanish forever.'

* * *

"Koga, should I be afraid? My friends are always telling me that I'm way too trusting."

He considered scaring her; she didn't seem to have a sense of self preservation. However, he knew nothing of her life before meeting her. Koga moved closer, watching her cheeks flush a bright red. Four years ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her; all he cared about was his pack and power. Now, he simply wrapped a clawed hand around her delicate throat, his fingers stroking her soft throat.

Why did she have to smell so good? His inner wolf liked her, surprising Koga. He had often heard of the more powerful demon lords forming a rare bond with someone, but he had thought that a myth. Why now and why here in the future instead of his own time line? Did he really have to send her back in the past?

'She doesn't belong in the present anymore than yourself, Koga.'

'I don't understand.'

'Perhaps, when you're both ready, you'll have the answers you seek.'

"That depends," he taunted, a clawed finger tracing the line of her throat. Serena sucked in a deep breath, shocked at the heat radiating from each stroke. Not even Darien had caused this kind of a reaction; Serena tried to feel remorse or guilt that she found comfort next to this stranger, but she didn't. Darien hadn't been there, none of them had. "Do you have no sense of self-preservation?" he demanded.

She wanted to tell him to do it, to take away the nightmares, to rob the darkness of its final victory. It hunted her, the Silver Crystal in her possession. All he had to do was pierce her throat with his sharp claws, to make one turn of her neck and everything would cease to matter. And yet, she saw the same pain in his own eyes; he knew loss, he knew sacrifice and like Serena, he had no one to share that burden.

"You're definitely not human," he growled, slightly angry that she didn't resist. He needed her to fight; he needed to know she had the strength to endure the next four years; so why did he hesitate to tell her why he had come?

"I suppose that makes two of us."

"This isn't a joking matter," Koga snarled, tugging her closer. "You have no idea…"

"Surprise me." Koga gaped at her, surprised at her audacity to challenge him. He had killed for lesser offenses, regardless if they were male or female, and yet he did nothing more than trap her against the wooden counter, his clawed fingers drawing a drop of blood. He hadn't meant to cut her, and without thinking, he bent his head to lap at the coppery taste with his tongue.

Serena felt as if her entire body had been shocked with a bolt of electricity. No, she didn't fear this demon on a physical level. However, he terrified her on an emotional one. He didn't even seem aware of his actions, reacting on instinct and the wolf so close to his consciousness.

She pushed at his chest, trying to put some space between them. Koga snarled, the blue of his eyes flickering a deep crimson. "I'm almost two hundred years old;" Koga nipped at her tender neck, completely overwhelmed with animal instinct. "I didn't believe in soul mates or the drive to bond with one. Why?" he demanded, his voice filled with pain and rage. "Why do the fates demand this of me now? Why is it I find you here, in Kagome's time, and not my own?"

Nothing he said made sense, but each word, each sentence fueled his explosive anger. He needed to stop, but his body had taken on a mind of its own, his hand moving to the thickness of her hair, yanking her head back until he exposed her entire throat. She had stopped resisting, a sign of submission and the wolf purred in triumph.

"Is there another?" Serena tried to comprehend his question, his teeth sending small shocks through her body. He chuckled at her confusion; Koga didn't give her a chance to rationalize what was happening, and quite frankly it didn't matter.

"Darien…" Koga froze, his eyes completely red.

"His scent isn't on you," he snapped.

"I was too young."

"Then he hasn't claimed you."

She sensed the danger, not to her, but her ex-boyfriend. Something in Koga had stirred at the mention of Darien's name, a violent killer that had no intentions of allowing anyone else to have her. And yet, she still felt no evil in him. Koga had power, he was arrogant and proud, but Serena doubted he'd ever intentionally hurt her. The wolf wouldn't allow it.

"We can't," she pleaded, torn between giving him what he wanted and a need to shield herself from more anguish. She'd never recover if she fell in love with him, especially if something were to happen. The anguish in her voice was very acute and Koga couldn't help but stroke her face with his clawed hand. She considered slapping it away, but did she blame him for Darien's behavior? She was tired of hurting, so tired of doing everything by herself. Weren't demons suppose to be really strong? Was that why she was always so much stronger than her friends? He had said she wasn't human.

"Serena, how much do you know of your past? Has the crystal told you nothing?"

She glanced away from him; "I haven't exactly slept until last night. The nightmares are horrible, leaving no room for the crystal or it's silly babbling."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"A new enemy; what else is new? Is that why Pluto sent you here, to help me fight it?"

"I'm not here to fight the enemies of this timeline, but the ones of the past. If I destroy them and restore the balance of time, everything in the future will change."

"Everything; is that possible?"

Koga pulled slightly back, his fingers lingering on her throat. "I wasn't expecting this," he confessed, the color of his eyes returning to normal. Koga gave her a wolfish grin, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she rubbed at the small mark on her neck. It would fade within the hour, but the knowledge that she belonged to him remained. "I suggest keeping him away."

She started to protest, but stopped. Koga's eyes were once again changing between blue and red, his wolf demanding he find and eliminate Darien. "I guess even demons have jealousy issues." He shrugged, not really trying to defend himself. He wasn't human and he had no intention of acting like it.

"I suppose we need to find you more suitable clothing."

"Why?"

"Do you wish to blend, or make yourself a target? I'm not a fool to think you don't have something after you; the darkness clings to you like a second skin."

"You can see it?" he demanded.

"I'm capable of a lot of things."

"What of your friends, Serena? Are you capable of hiding what I am from them?"

"I think it's unfair that you know so much about me."

"Start listening to the Silver Crystal. She'd have a lot to say if you stopped resisting her."

"Her?"

Koga laughed at the slight hint of anger in her voice. Perhaps he had more of an affect on her than she was willing to admit. "I've already told you I'm the lord of the Eastern Lands. You can look it up in your history books; I'm not sure what time this is or the changes that have occurred."

"Why is Pluto allowing you to do this? Messing with time is dangerous!"

"I'm very aware of how dangerous it is. I like to know why you're here and not in my own time. Pluto said you had the answer to that. Second, if I had a chance to correct all the mistakes I made starting four years ago, I wouldn't have had to come here. All because of some stupid girl, I've had to witness the entire destruction of my pack. We all thought she could do it; but I was an arrogant fool."

Koga smashed his fist into the kitchen wall, leaving behind a bloody imprint. Serena gasped, reaching for his hand and wrapping a towel around it. "It'll heal." This wolf demon had so much pride, to admit things such as failure probably hurt more than the loss of his pack and he glanced away, expecting her to hate him. Instead, her gentle touch was his undoing and he jerked his hand back. "I can't... I won't!"

'Go after him, please!' A voice pleaded. Suddenly the Silver Crystal flashed to life, a woman materializing before her. "Koga is angry and desperate, but the wolf demons would never risk their soul mate, regardless of the reason. I must apologize; I had no idea or I would have re-considered sending him to your time."

"We don't even know each other!" Serena protested.

"And yet you had to find every ounce of strength to push him away. Koga isn't like a human; a demon lord knows their soul mate and they sacrifice everything to keep them from harm. He'll forsake his pack, his lands, his honor; he would do all of this just to keep you alive."

"None of that matters if my dreams aren't just dreams."

"Serena, the enemy you face is very real and very deadly. Koga knows this, but he is yet unaware that it is Naraku hunting you. The half demon has known of you for almost six months, furious that you managed to defeat another one of his creations."

"Chaos was a creation?!"

"Naraku's power is limitless, even without the last two Jewel Shards. I must re-think what I am to do; Koga is right. I cannot send you back to the past without him."

"Why hasn't Naraku tried to take the Silver Crystal?"

"Without the two shards that Koga possessed, he didn't have enough power to challenge you. He's afraid of you. Go after him; I'm begging you. For the sake of everything you've loved, you must stop Naraku. I promise, I'll explain everything."

Serenity had so many questions, but the woman once again became the crystal, the light blazing brightly. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

Instantly her watch lit up; leave it to her friends to know that Sailor Moon was once again on the move. "Serena?" she had missed the sound of their voices, but did she dare ask them to help her? What if they died again? She had no idea what or who Naraku was, but if the woman inside Silver Crystal feared him, then Sailor Moon had no time to waste.

"I need your help. Don't ask questions; I don't even know the answers. We need to find a wolf demon; he isn't hard to spot. Nothing can happen to him; is that clear?"

"You're helping a demon?" Raye demanded.

"Do I have your support or am I doing this alone?"

None of them wanted to chance losing her, not after six months of silence. With great reluctance, they all agreed to help her find him, each one transforming into the Sailor Senshi. "I hope I won't regret his," she whispered. "How do I find him?" The crystal tugged at her, pulling her east.


	3. Shattering of Time

**Shattering of Time**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Koga missed his pack. He missed his friends, even the annoying Hanyou, InuYasha. They had made the last year more tolerable, and when he closed his eyes he could see each of their smiling faces. Koga couldn't describe the feeling of losing them, but if faced with death versus sending Serena back to the past... he chose death. There weren't many cliffs in this future, but he did manage to find a bridge, dark waters crashing against the rocks below. If the fall wouldn't kill him, the water crushing his bones against the sharp rocks would quickly shred him to pieces.

"You're a lot like her, but extremely selfish. Killing yourself will not help, but destroy what little ounce of will she has left." A tall woman with black hair, a red and white outfit, and strange red shoes stepped from the shadows. "I am Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire and wisdom."

"If you truly desire to keep her safe, jumping is the cowards way out." He had to admit; when he heard it like that, he realized that committing suicide wasn't one of his better ideas. "I am Sailor Venus, the guardian of compassion and love."

"Serena isn't made of glass," another woman spoke, dressed in green and white. They reminded him of the elements, fire, earth, water, lightning, etc… Were these the guardians Tranquility and Pluto had spoken of; why were they trying to stop him from killing himself? "I am Sailor Jupiter, the guardian of lightning and strength."

"You have no idea what she'll endure and suffer just to save your life, to protect her friends, the earth, and every living thing on it." Was this person a girl or a boy? He hoped the first; he had no intentions of allowing another man next to her. "I am Sailor Uranus, the guardian of strength and courage."

"Serena probably doesn't have the greatest grades in school, but she never gave up where it mattered. So far she's always found a way to destroy the threats to those she's chosen to love and protect." Did women have blue hair like this girl did? She was the smallest of the group, but her eyes were bright with intelligence. "I am Sailor Mercury, the guardian of water and knowledge."

"She has always followed her heart, regardless of the consequences her choices might make. As the most destructive guardian among the group, she pleaded to spare my life as a child. Yes, it might have been simpler to do as you have considered with Kagome, but one wrong does not justify committing another." This girl frightened him, her eyes dark and endless. "I am Sailor Saturn, the guardian of death and re-birth."

"She tends to hide her pain from everyone, not wanting to burden us. Even now she thinks we don't know what she's trying to do, and we're not about to let her fight this one on her own. Whether it's here or in the past, Serena is a part of us, the link that keeps us together. I am Sailor Neptune, the guardian of the oceans and truth."

"Time is not absolute. Yes, I would prefer if people would stop messing with it, but things have a reason for why they happen. She'll never give up hope, and she'll endure the impossible so long as she believes in what or who she's fighting for. I am Pluto, the guardian of time and insight."

"That's great, but how do I save Serena and the past. If I can't have both, then screw the past! I'm not giving her up."

Pluto paled, but she remained quiet around the other guardians. Koga had a feeling she kept several secrets, a warrior of solitude and shadows. He didn't envy her responsibility. "Does Serenity know you've claimed her?" Venus teased, sitting down beside him. "Granted, I'm not complaining, considering the last jack ass that hurt her."

"Who?" Koga snarled. All thoughts of suicide forgotten, he focused his attention on the attractive blonde. She looked like Serena, but there was nothing connecting them. Why the sad Lunarian?

"We only remember small pieces of our past lives during the Silver Millennium. Darien, the Prince of Elysian, and Serena were engaged. She seemed content with the arrangement, but Darien left shortly after her last battle." Venus tucked her legs into her chest, trying to make sense of Serenity's shattered emotions. She had given her entire heart and soul to Darien, and he had given them back to her in so many pieces that it surprised her that Koga had so easily reached past her depression.

"Where is he?"

"Not that we'd mind you giving him the beating of his life," Raye sighed, "however, I don't think Serenity couldn't handle it. He left for America six months ago, leaving her to deal with her nightmares alone."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Some of them are of her last battle, most of them are of her new enemy. She's terrified of him; somehow he's able to hurt her and she's afraid to close her eyes. Her laughter is gone and she isolated herself in order to protect us."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." His had impressive desire to protect Serenity, almost as much as his need to claim her. Did the wolf demon even have it in him to hurt her? Raye found she liked this demon, even if she had taught herself to distrust them. He was different, not like the monsters from the Negaverse.

"Don't hurt her," they all pleaded, finding a place to sit. "Serenity can't take much more. I'm not sure what happened to us six months ago; she refuses to talk about it, but every time she looks at us, it creates in her extreme amount of pain and sadness."

Koga had sensed it from the fragile bond forming between them; how did he help her without using his more aggressive nature? He wasn't exactly well known for his patience or docility. He had chased Kagome away; if he had been a little more tactful, would he have been able to win her affections? In a way he was grateful; he couldn't imagine being with anyone else after meeting Serenity.

"I can't let her go," he growled, picking up a rock and tossing it. "Not even if it's to save my pack and friends. Why should she sacrifice anymore? I'll find another way, but not her."

"I see now why she chose you," Sailor Pluto said. "Perhaps you should allow Serenity to decide; she's a lot stronger despite how you've met her. Her road ahead, whether left here in the present, or in the past is dangerous. Will you leave her unprotected, vulnerable to Naraku? Already he's after her and as her mental defenses weaken, he will make his claim."

Koga felt a roar of fury rip out of him, his eyes bleeding to a deep crimson. "That half-demon," he spat, "will never have her!" Something tingled across his arms, and startled he looked down, finding black fur covering almost every inch of skin. Losing his rage, the hair vanished and he looked at Pluto. She seemed just as shocked, her eyes wide with a mixture of awe and terror. "Impossible; there hasn't been..."

"Sesshomaru was the last," Koga whispered, shocked at the momentary surge of power. This power was different, on the level of the Western Lord's and just as strong as the Shikon Jewel, if not stronger.

"A bond is sometimes considered a unity of equal power, strength, and compassion. Serenity loves everything and everyone; even when she has lost everything, she has continued to rise, to grow in her power, and she has never sacrificed her friends for the sake of winning. I thought perhaps she might have been one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, but I've been wrong before." Walking up to him, Sailor Pluto's staff began to glow, and Koga found himself drawn to it. In it he saw a Golden Panther, surrounded in red, and black fire. Her eyes were deep lavender; "Tranquility..." Koga sensed great power in this being, and something deeper. "What is she? Where did she come from and why do I feel when I look at her she walks a solitary path?"

"Her story is beyond my knowledge, a mystery, but I know she has chosen. She has stood between the darkness and mortals for thousands of years, banished from her homeland. And yet, she never wavered from her chosen path."

"Is she really strong enough to stop him?"

"She was? Tranquility's pain is tremendous; betrayed by the people she trusted."

"Then why hasn't she given up?"

"I never asked; will you turn away from her? Your enemy is her enemy; your pain is her pain. She chose both of you because she knew you'd understand the sacrifices and losses she has suffered."

"How do I save them both? You know it's impossible to endanger our soul mates."

"Love her, and never stop standing at her side." Pluto vanished, leaving him standing with the remainder of Serenity's guardians.

"Ever the cryptic one," Uranus sighed. "Well, will you do it; or run just like that coward, Darien?"

"One shouldn't taunt a wolf." He knew that voice, but the woman that descended, her white wings flapping behind her, was not the girl he had left at her house. Instead of golden hair, she now had silver, the same as her eyes. Her scent told him who she was, but he hadn't prepared himself for anything like her. Her guardians seemed just as stunned, all of them sinking to their knees and bending their heads. "I think we're beyond bowing at my feet, my friends."

Silver eyes fell on him, waiting for his reaction; Darien only loved her as a Sailor Senshi, but always disappointed with Serena. Koga didn't approach her, not trusting what his senses were screaming at him. She was perfection, but he didn't want it. Something about Serena's vulnerability is what he needed and wanted. They regarded one another for a long time, Koga saying and doing nothing and then he saw it, the hurt, and the fear. He took a single step, and he saw her flinch. It was subtle, he almost missed it.

"I prefer the blond," he teased, reaching for her silver hair. "You look invincible this way, but you can't hide the shadows, not even in that silver gaze of yours. Is this your true power, or that of the Silver Crystal?"

"Underneath all of this power; I'm just a normal girl."

"Are you so certain? Or is that what you've told yourself because all you've had to rely on is someone else's power? I know what it's like, to feel strong, fast, and never trust in your own abilities. And in the end, everything you cherish and love is taken away." Taking another step, his clawed hand reached for her face, tracing the smoothness of her skin; "I don't want the warrior if it's not her real power; I want the girl I found in the park yesterday."

"You want..."

"Give her back to me," he half-purred, half growled.

"Not yet," she whispered, a wisp of a smile on her ethereal face. It was real, not a half smile and for a moment he thought he had forgotten how to breathe. Whether she was this creature or Serena, she was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered. Taking the initiative, she stepped forward. Startled at her sudden boldness, he retreated and yelped as he fell over the bridge. Laughing, she jumped after him, waiting until they almost collided with the water before wrapping him in her arms and wings. "For a moment, let's just fly, and tomorrow when I land, I'll give her back."

'How do I tell her why I'm here?'

'I don't think you have to,' she whispered back in his mind.

'You can read my mind,' he growled.

'Only in this form, and only when your emotions project so strongly.'

'All the more reasons I want Serena.'

'Why? Everyone has always wanted Sailor Moon. Why would you want someone like Serena?' Her mind was filled with confusion and hurt, as if she truly couldn't understand her own self worth.

The moment she lost this transformation, he fully intended to show her. In her own world, she didn't hear his thoughts, flying throughout the night and as the first rays of sunlight she landed in an old set of ruins. He knew this place, his heart sinking. The Western Lord's palace.

* * *

"Why did you come here?" he choked.

"It calls to me; ever since my memories returned of the Silver Millennium. Not all of them, but just enough that I remembered two castles, one on the moon, and one on Earth. Sometimes I see images of a silver haired man, with a crescent moon similar to the one you see on my brow. I don't know why I keep seeing him, or why it's so important I find him, like he's the final thread to connecting all of this, the past, the present, and the future."

Koga might have believed her, but the dog demon, ruthless and cunning, had sacrificed his life in the end; and for what, a human child? They were all fools; Naraku always bounced back. 'Never give up hope.'

"You're cheating," he growled.

He saw another quirk of her lips, a hint of the girl she might have been and could be again. Koga just needed to bring her out. "She's gone, you know. That girl died the day she turned 14, when she ran across a black cat that said she had to protect the world and find a moon princess." Her pain was so intense, he felt the hair begin to grow on his skin again, the power surging through him stronger. With a sad smile, she turned, walking through the ruined hallways, "I simply let her vanish, giving everyone what they wanted."

His body hurt, as if it were changing, but he fought past the waves of pain rippling through him, forcing himself to take a step and follow after her. Koga struggled to hide it from her, she had suffered enough. How could one love so much, give so much, and think she's not worth wanting something as simple as acceptance for herself? She looked over her shoulder, a frown on her face; "how are you shielding your thoughts? No one's ever done that before."

"I prefer to leave things as a surprise. If you knew what I was thinking, you'd brace against it." Koga circled her, sensing her urge to run. So much pain... The wolf raged for release; more of his bones trying to re-shape themselves. "You promised to change back," he snarled. Were fangs exploding in his mouth? Would she notice how close to the surface the real danger was? He had no idea what would happen if he lost control of the final transformation. Koga was terrified of finding out, nor did he want to see the trust on her face turn to fear and rejection.

"Koga..." She continued walking through the fallen keep, and with a roar, he snatched her wrist and crushed her against himself, entrapping her with a single arm. Her eyes widened, trembling at the aura and power radiating around the wolf demon. He wasn't even struggling to hold her and even if she used all her Senshi power, she knew then that she had found her equal in strength and determination.

"Now." A war was being fought inside of Koga, as if he were on the verge of destructive violence. Strangely she didn't fear him, but how could he possibly want an ordinary girl, one full of disappointment. Hot tears, despite her desire to hide it from him, slid down her face. Again she found herself shocked. Eternal Sailor Moon was supposedly invincible. She wasn't supposed to cry! Was she such a screw up that she had to cry in her warrior form now? She needed to run, to fly, anywhere but away from those blue eyes that would soon show disappointment. He'd leave her as well.

"Please..." she begged. His arm tightened; ignoring the frantic beating of her wings.

"I want... Serena..." Were his nails turning into claws. She whimpered, feeling them digging into her flesh. "Give her back."

"Why?! She's no one!"

Koga's rage exploded. Jerking away from her, he doubled over, clutching at his stomach. "Get out of here," he warned, his hands and feet forming four paws, his tail unfurling from his shoulder. His scream turned into a shattering howl, shaking the already fallen foundation. 'Change...' he snarled, showing his fangs, 'back!'

'No!' He lunged forward, knocking her to the ground, a heavy paw pinning her to the rubble. Sharp fangs snapped inches from her face. He couldn't hurt her; she knew this. Instead, he lowered himself until his heavier body rested on top of her. 'You're heavy, please... just let me go.'

'Is that what he did to you? Let you go? I'm a wolf; we mate for life and I'll never run.' Placing his head between his paws, he closed his eyes. Unless she did as he asked, he'd remain right where he was at.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Hurting you isn't an option. So, I'll just wait. Give back Serena, or you'll just have to get use to staying on the ground.'

* * *

'Koga, you should spare yourself the disappointment.' She sounded tired, almost defeated. Koga growled in frustration. He needed to get through to her, but how?

'I chased after someone once. I spent four years trying to get her to accept me; I even kidnapped her.' She didn't say anything, but she had stopped trying to get free. 'I was even arrogant enough to think she'd become my mate simply because I willed it. She slapped me for it to.'

There was so much sadness in his mental voice, but also a tinge of humor. 'I couldn't understand why she had chosen a half-demon. He treated her horribly, but I didn't know the power of love itself. I thought because I had power, that she had the ability to sense the Jewel Shards, it'd be enough. She was perfect for the pack.'

'You didn't love her.'

'I was a newly appointed pack leader. I didn't think love was necessary. However, I did find something that mattered more than Kagome as my future pack mate.'

'What?'

'Friendship. Other than finding the Jewel Shards, she cried a lot, she was weak and useless. And yet, over a period of four years, she never gave up, making friends with everyone, uniting humans and demons together in a common cause. Find, kill, and destroy Naraku.' This time he felt her flinch, inhaling a gasp of pure terror. Kagome, an ordinary human, with no powers of her own changed the hearts of everyone around her. She loved them all, and she risked her life so many times when she should have ran. Somehow she even convinced that stupid half-breed to save me from Naraku. This was a year before the final battle; I shouldn't have even been in that fight a few days ago. If Kagome hadn't sent InuYasha back, a half-demon that knew I would have taken her without a second thought; Naraku would have won.'

'How were you so important?'

'I wasn't important, but the false power I had come to rely on. You see, Serena, a power that isn't our own keeps us from seeing it within ourselves and until we shed that false power we are unable to call it forth.' A wet, rough tongue lapped at her face. To his satisfaction, she squealed, trying to swat him away. 'Serena, unless the power is your own, then "that" will disappoint me.'

A light shimmered around her, her eyes and hair returning to their natural color. 'One day you'll find your special power, but in order to do that, you must believe in your own self worth." Gentle fingers stroked through his hair, a soft smile on her lips. It didn't reach her eyes, but at least she wasn't hiding any longer.

'I hope you don't regret your choice.'

'You have no idea...' the wolf had a strange looking grin, more teeth than smile. 'I don't think you're ready for what I want.' To his satisfaction, she blushed a bright red. 'I almost want to find out how far that color on your skin goes.'

"Koga!"

* * *

"Koga failed to protect his pack. He failed to save his friends. Do you really think he'll save you from me?" the voice hissed. Serena raced through the darkness. She didn't know if he was in front of or behind her, all she knew to do was run, her breath coming in painful gasps. Somehow this was more than a dream now; when had he become so real. It had actually hurt when he touched her; could she die in her sleep. Evil laughter brushed against her skin; Serena screamed in fear. How was he doing this? "I won't kill you; not even after I claim that crystal of yours. Oh wait, it's not really yours is it. No one ever told you where it came from, or that to use it's power restricts you from your true form. I want you to watch as I destroy this precious Earth of yours; and I'm not going to kill your friends without extreme pain. However, I'll take great pleasure in the pain I'll cause him; do you think he'll feel nothing as I shatter you mind, as I take what belongs to him."

He showed her crude and violent images of what he planned; Serena had never been so terrified in her life. Strong hands snatched her in the darkness; she couldn't see him, but she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She struggled to break free, but his grip tightened and she screamed in agony. How did she defeat something she couldn't see?

"He can't save you here," the voice chuckled, one of his arms snaking around her body until she couldn't move. The other moved to her long hair and jerked her head violently back, but the brush of his mouth against her skin was a deep contrast to the harshness of his hands. "I'll make you beg for it, I think."

Serena normally woke up; how was he doing this? Was he really...

He reached for the front of her shirt, prepared to rip it from her when a ball of orange fire slammed into him, banishing the darkness. Collapsing to her knees, Serena looked up to see the most beautiful creature appear, her golden fur like a bright flame. The panther paused, licking at the tears on her face before she turned to her enemy. "She is not yours to claim," the panther hissed. Red flames swirled around the panther, and in it's place was a woman just as beautiful as her demon form. Long, auburn hair fell to her waist, her lavender eyes filled with hateful rage. On her body was old armorer, older than even Koga's. On her back was a sword that glowed as bright as the sun, it's warmth touching Serenity.

The darkness that had hidden him before, revealed a beautiful man, but it did nothing to hide the cruelty she saw in his face. He gave her a vicious smile, but moved no closer as he kept his attention on the Sun warrior. "Perhaps this will prove far more interesting than I originally hoped," he chuckled. "Your strength and power is limited without the Silver Crystal," he chuckled, standing to his full height. Serena cringed as he took a step in their direction, not wanting him to touch her again.

"I'll make sure she begs for death before I'm done with her; but not before I rip a child from her. I'll make sure she lives that long. Not only when I claim her from that stupid wolf, I'll make him watch. I can make a woman scream for more, even if she endures unimaginable pain in the process. Pleasure and pain, it's all the same."

The woman said nothing, another ball of fire forming in the palms of her hands. His eyes widened, amazed that she had this kind of power. "Do you honestly think I gave them all of it," she smirked. "Your day quickly approached, and it will be at the hands of the Moon Children."

"There is only one!"

"Is there?"

Releasing another blast, Serena watched it collide with Naraku, throwing him back. As Naraku fled, the woman paused a moment longer before kneeling at Serena's side, her gaze gentle. "I apologize," she whispered. "He spoke the truth when he said my power is limited. As much as I'd like to spare Koga and yourself more time; I'm afraid that's no longer possible. Serena, it's extremely important you remember your entire past; find Sesshomaru, the demon lord of the Western Lands."

Serena had never been so grateful to see the sun shining on her face, Koga staring down at her. He had yet to revert back to his original form, his entire body shaking. Had he sensed her enemy? Judging from the snarls ripping through his body, he knew he had sensed it, helpless to defend her. Did she tell him? If that woman hadn't stopped Naraku... Serena curled closer to the wolf, too terrified to speak or close her eyes.

"Koga..." she finally spoke. "I don't want to sleep anymore..."

'I must apologize, Lord Koga.' Pluto's voice came to him, filled with regret and sorrow. 'I'm afraid time has just grown a lot shorter.'

'How long?'

'One hour, that's all I can spare.'

Forcing himself to change back, a clawed hand stroked through her long hair, each time brushing against her soft skin. She couldn't help the smile; when was the last time someone had spent time with her, simply holding her and expected nothing else in return? Darien had always been so busy with school work, or chastising her clumsiness or bad grades. Koga didn't know a lot about their culture, or what a great disappointment she had been to her family and boyfriend.

He sensed the happiness in her for a fleeting moment, but it was soon replaced with a terrible sadness and she began to pull away, her scent heavy with shame. Gently, he reached for her, pulling her back into his arms, almost on top of him. Not wanting to hurt her, he took two clawed fingers and lifted her chin, waiting for her eyes to lift and stare back at him. He was no less a dominant, alpha male now than if he could have forced her, his patience firm and determined to get what he needed, and demanded. "Talk to me," he softly commanded.

"You'll soon want nothing to do with me," she choked, soft tears sliding down her face. "As Eternal Sailor Moon, I'm very powerful, but as Serenity, I..." How could he possible want her as Serena; Darien hadn't. He only found satisfaction when she transformed into the Moon Senshi.

"Stop it," he snarled. "I have no idea what you're thinking or why, but never think of yourself any less important in this form as the other. I prefer you like this."

"I'm nothing..."

"Stop," he roared, silencing her, crushing his lips against her sob. Koga had no idea who had wounded this creature; he had every intention of hunting him down and tearing him limb-from-limb, but that needed to wait. He was going to drive every negative thought from her mind, to think of nothing other than him and the thread that was winding tighter and tighter around them. Koga needed to pull back, but he couldn't, the wolf far too powerful as it demanded to claim his mate.

She whimpered, half from terror and half from desire, and submission. "Open your mouth," he half purred, half growled. He traced her bottom lip with his fingers, parting them, giving him just enough entrance to dominate and explore. If he had only intended to show Serena her self worth, he completely underestimated his ability to pull back. One taste and she never had a chance, his other hand digging into her hip, pinning her against his solid frame. It was just them in the old ruins; his eyes glowing a deep crimson, her scent growing stronger.

Serena pushed at his chest, the wolf snarled. Was this normal? The harder she tried to push him away, the more aggressive he became, his teeth biting into her lip or neck. It wasn't easy, but she relaxed, no longer resisting, Koga's wolf instantly calming. The red began to recede to blue, and he lifted his head slightly, satisfied at the dazed look in her eyes. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, enjoying the flushed and confused look on her beautiful face.

"You were saying," he breathed, moving to nip at her ear. She was so responsive, and with each swipe of his tongue to ease the sting of his teeth, he felt an answering shiver coarse through her body.

"It's just," she started, watching the predator begin to surface again. Why did it matter to him so much? She had accepted a long time ago that she was probably the worse pick for a Super Hero, but she loved her friends and she'd do anything to help them against the darkness she knew wanted them dead. "Thank you." She decided not to push Koga any further, not sure if she was ready for his demon's solution to her lack of self-esteem.

* * *

Trista gasped, shocked at the woman that approached. How long had it been since the Sun Warrior had visited; "You shouldn't have left that chamber; if Naraku had called your bluff..."

"I already feel the affects of using too much power. Koga and Serenity must go back; I cannot protect her from a second attack."

"Can't I send her alone? He's a part of that past, not clouded with regret or guilt."

"Koga's past was consumed with arrogant pride and cruelty. Serenity will love him regardless, but she needs this Koga, not the past one. Is it not possible for you to merge them together?"

"Interfering with time like this is dangerous," the Time Guardian hissed.

"Do we have an alternative?"

"No..."

"We must restore the balance. Serenity has already been searching for him. One look from either them and it will set something in motion that Naraku cannot stop."

"Why are you doing this? They turned their backs, abandoned you, and you sacrificed everything for them!"

"I forgave them."

"Why?!"

"The hate needed to stop." Tranquility faded, her power depleted. "I miss you, my friend."

* * *

Trista waited for them in the isolated park. Soon Koga and Serena joined them, the wolf demon protectively close to her. Pluto had not seen in Darien the kind of emotions Koga felt for Serena; she carefully hid her smile, but she knew he'd never abandon her, not like Darien. What a fool? His actions had hurt Serena badly, even now she saw a lingering sadness in her, but she hoped the wolf could change that. Her time staff was glowing.

"Where's everyone else?" Serena asked, prepared to call them when Pluto gently covered her watch, shaking her head.

"This is not their battle any longer; my instructions are for the four of you alone."

"What's going on?" Koga asked.

"There's so much that Serena doesn't remember; so many lies, so many secrets, and I'm not even sure if I have all the answers. All I know is that you're the only ones left to find Tranquility and return the Silver Crystal before it's too late."

Serena stared back at her friend for a long time, not certain if she was ready to understand the past, or what had led to the more recent tragedies and battles in her life. Was it so simple to go back and fix everything, to alter the current reality and chain of events that would lead to Earth's ultimate destruction? "Serena, I give you a gift of knowledge. Within yourself, a dormant power rests. Stop relying on the Silver Crystal. You have no idea how much stronger your true form is; stronger even than Sailor Cosmos."

"Will we come back?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head; "if successful, the present and future will change. Serena you have seen the end, there's no stopping it, not without going back."

"Can he follow us?"

"No. However, Serena? You must never forget how truly dangerous he is. Tranquility is perhaps the strongest being in the universe, but Naraku found her weakness. Sesshomaru is the final piece to all of this."

"How soon can we leave?" Pluto nodded her head to Serena in respect, truly proud of her; she seemed eager, but there was a tremor of fear in her voice as well.

A portal formed in the middle of Juuban Park, swirling in a mixture of colors. "Serena, the gateways to this time will close, including the well Kagome travels through. She's already in the past."

Serena suddenly hugged her, but she nodded, knowing they had to do this in order to save everything she loved. "I hope they'll finally have the lives they wanted." Before she'd change her mind, she jumped through the portal, Koga close behind.


	4. The Challenge

**Author's Note: This is where the shift in time will begin. So if things are different, well if you read the beginning you'll see where and why the changes occurred. Some of the key players have not been introduced yet. You may ask questions, but you'll have to keep reading future chapters in order to get them. If you send reviews, I'll answer them back in a private message.**

* * *

**The Challenge  
**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Kagome's POV  
**

Kagome tried to understand what had happened to her, the well, the village, even the half-demon pinned to a tree. The villagers kept spouting off that she was some kind of re-incarnation. Other than a stupid light that had come from her hands, she was just Kagome, an ordinary 15 year old girl. She wasn't special, not in the way these villagers thought. Still, it was better than the alternative. If she truly fell backwards in time, women didn't have much of a role in this time, often treated worse than the live stock and animals.

Afraid and alone in a hut, she wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to contemplate what to do. "Who are you?" a male voice growled. Startled, she looked up. In the window, crouched on his bare feet, was the boy from the tree, the arrow gone. He dropped down, his golden eyes glaring at her, his clawed hand reaching for her chin to turn it from left to right.

"That curse, it was unbreakable. I came here to kill the bitch," he snarled, grabbing a fistful of hair and torquing her head backwards. "I'm not going to ask again; who are you?"

"I'm no one," she answered.

"That's not quite true; is it? The villagers, they think you're Kikyo. Are you?"

"Who am I to question people's beliefs or logic? They want to think I some dead Priestess, I'm not going to stop them."

"Why?"

"I'm not from here," she choked. "If they find out I'm not this "Kikyo" person, then they'll sale me to some slave trade or worse. I have to be able to find a way back home. If they take me away..." Very reluctantly, he released her dark strands of hair. The anger and distrust lingered, but he seemed to have made up his mind about something.

"They're wrong; you smell nothing like her."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"They didn't tell you..."

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped, seeing the village priestess standing in the doorway. There was a mixture of fear and anger in her old face. "How can this be? Kikyo placed you to sleep fifty years ago?"

"Then she," InuYasha pointed at Kagome, "is definitely not her."

"That is Kikyo's re-incarnation."

"No, she's not. Not only does she look completely different, she smells different. I'm a demon, and I use more than my eyes, old woman. Re-incarnations smell and look exactly like they did before. The names might change, but not what they are."

"Why are you here?"

"The village seems to want her," he taunted, reaching down to sift her hair through his strong fingers. Kagome wasn't so sure she liked what he had in mind. Standing to her feet, she edged her way to the door, but InuYasha already had her wrist, holding her captive without having to hurt her. Did she resist? She wouldn't win, but should she at least try? "I believe since Kikyo took my heart, spit it back out on a silver platter; I'll take what this village wants the most."

"You cannot," Kaede gasped. "Kikyo died at your hand; will you do the same..."

InuYasha moved with lightning speed, slamming the old woman against the wooden wall. He'd kill her, Kagome knew this, his rage mind consuming. "Old woman, I don't know what game you play, but I had no part in that bitches death. I think I would remember slowly ripping her apart for what she's done."

"Stop," Kagome pleaded, her eyes filled with un-shed tears. "I'll go; just don't hurt these people. If Kikyo betrayed you, then don't repeat her mistakes with another act of violence."

"Lady Ki..." Kaede stuttered.

"I am not Kikyo," she interrupted. "My name is Kagome. I'm not your sister from fifty years ago and I'm relieved that I'm not. This boy; I saw him trapped against a tree; how could anyone leave him like that, suspended in time. He didn't kill her."

"You have no knowledge of what you speak, child."

"Perhaps not, but he's so angry at your accusation. You can't fake that kind of emotion. I'm not sure what happened fifty years ago, but I'm not this Kikyo and I believe InuYasha. If I go; will you leave these people unharmed?"

InuYasha chuckled, releasing Kaede and pulling Kagome onto his back. "I'll kill anyone that tries to come after her," he promised.

* * *

Serena felt the tie to Naraku vanish the moment she stepped through the portal. Gasping in relief, she searched every corner of her mind for him. "He's gone."

"Who?" She couldn't help herself, giggling for the first time in six months.

"Do you always get so jealous?"

"You like it," he taunted.

"Perhaps."

She never got enough of him holding her, the way he turned her to face him, the strength of his hands so gentle with each stroke against her face, her throat, her lips. He had a trick, the way he parted her lips like rose petals. Her breath coming in gasps, he lowered his head, prolonging the moment. "Ask me for it," he commanded.

"Please," she whispered. Serena wanted to close the remaining distance, but he simply held her.

"Tell me you like my control, the way I hold you, the way I heat your blood." Serena whimpered, wanting what was only a breath away. How was he doing this? She shouldn't have feelings this intense and it frightened her on a primitive level.

"Koga, I need..." What is it she needed? Her eyes were a mix of silver and blue, Serena's thoughts a swirl of chaotic emotions. This was a wild desire; what was wrong with her. Her eyes flickered a new color, the crescent moon on her forehead exactly like Sesshomaru's. "Stop," she snarled, "tormenting me." With inhuman strength, she shoved him backwards, sweeping his feet and sitting on his chest. "Now who's in control?"

Koga rolled, trapping her hands to the ground. "Where the hell were you four years ago?!" His kiss was part punishment, part desperation, and part anguish. She had no idea how badly he needed her, and not just for the wolf, for his sanity, to give him something worth living for again.

"Please don't leave," she begged. Her eyes had returned to their normal blue color. Had that been a flicker of her true form emerging? Interesting. What was she? She had the crescent moon of the dog demon's; but Sesshomaru had been the last one.

* * *

"Who do you think they are?" The wolves were uneasy, strangely afraid of the male, wolf demon. Where was his pack? Was he a rogue, wolf? A rogue wolf was dangerous, with no loyalties to tie him down. The woman next to him wasn't human, but wolves never mated outside the pack. His scent followed her; they didn't see a mark on her neck, but it was a matter of time before he completed the bond.

"Get the pack master," Ginta sighed.

"Can't we just let them go?"

"No, we cannot Hakkaku. He's an outsider, a rogue, and you know how the alpha is."

"We know nothing about him; look at the other wolves. They're afraid of him, Ginta."

They thought they were hidden, but when the rogue wolf looked over his head, they ran like little pups.

Half way to the valley, they ran into the rest of the pack, their alpha in the center. Sinking to the ground, they trembled, wondering if he'd kill them or not. They hadn't taken on the rogue, their alpha hated cowards. "The wolves speak of a stranger," the alpha snarled.

"He initiated a challenge;" Hakkaku lied. Ginta's eyes were about to pop out of his head, but if he said anything they were both dead. He didn't relish the idea of the wolves ripping into their skin. "He said you were... weak..."

The wind against their faces told them their alpha had believed the lie, but they couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for the lone wolf. He'd die for no reason; no one had survived a challenge against their alpha in over fifty years, not since the old wars fifty years ago.


	5. A Promise of Vengeance

Chapter Four

Promise of Vengeance

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

InuYasha knew it wasn't her, but every time she turned, every time she spoke, he only saw and heard Kikyo. Several times he stopped himself from ripping her throat out: it was the look of vulnerability in her eyes that made him hesitate. Kikyo never showed fear or doubt, only a deep resentment towards her responsibilities as a shrine maiden.

This girl had strange clothes, and she smelled too clean. Humans didn't believe in baths, and yet this girl requested frequent stops to wash off the dirt from her skin. Curiosity had saved her life: who was this girl that looked like Kikyo? Where had she come from and why? Why were demons and humans after her and what was the strange aura he felt when he got close to her?

She quietly washed her skin from their last encounter, a random lesser demon that had gone straight for Kagome. He knew he had power, and even as a half demon, his father's blood had often deterred demons from attacking. And yet, they always ignored him and went for Kagome. Why? She seemed so unaware of her surroundings, what it took to survive. What did she have that the demons wanted so badly?

Surprisingly she didn't cry, but he wasn't quite sure if that was her choice, or her refusal to believe that everything happening to her was more than a dream. Kagome kept muttering that she'll wake up, go to school, and laugh off the demons trying to eat her. She also muttered about falling through a well. He briefly recalled there being a well before Kikyo had pierced him with an arrow.

Kagome talked in her sleep, mentioning people from strange places. Kikyo had only her sister Kaede, now an old woman. How had so much time passed and what had truly happened to Kikyo? He wanted to ask, but he feared the answer, even if he had wished for her death with every breath that he took. InuYasha had trusted her and, as a result, she had betrayed him. Had it all been some cruel joke?

Her shriek of terror brought him out of the past and to the present, a group of wolves surrounding her and a wolf demon in the center. They had her backed against the cliff, but none of the wolves engaged, they simply kept her from running. "I'm surprised," the wolf demon taunted. "I've heard the legends, but I'd have figured being born as a half-demon insult enough. Yet you travel with a human?"

"Who are you?"

"I'll excuse your lack of knowledge to just waking up; I'm Lord of the Eastern Lands. I won't bother you with my name, however. I'll rid this world of another half-demon scum and his human pet."

"Have you forgotten who my father is?" InuYasha spat.

"A womanizer," the wolf demon snickered. "We're all aware of the trail of women he slept with, including the human filth that resulted in his death. Your father was weak."

"Better weak than a coward," another voice taunted. The wolves whimpered, making away from another wolf demon and his female companion. InuYasha tried to figure her out; she wasn't human. Her scent was more... like his kind. "So this is how you stayed in power so long," he taunted, resting an elbow on his knee. "You prey on those you think weaker than yourself. Have to admit; you're a fool. That half-demon has taken on demons far stronger than his father. That human filth; granted she's a little inexperienced, but with the right training, she's one of the most powerful priestesses that has existed in over a thousand years."

"I'm not..." Kagome protested.

"You have no idea what or who you are," the wolf demon interrupted. "For now, stand aside," he growled.

"Koga," the blond whispered, her hand touching his arm.

"Serena, take Kagome and go with the half-demon."

"Why the hell should I protect them?" InuYasha snapped.

Koga placed a hand on the half-breeds shoulder, his expression filled with respect and something he knew InuYasha craved; acceptance. "I know you don't understand. You're life has been one of isolation and cruelty. I ask that you protect them; you won't regret it."

"You act as if we're friends."

"No, that's not quite true." InuYasha started to walk away, "We are friends. There isn't a demon a live I would choose to watch over and protect my soul mate, except for you. At her side, is someone that's just as important, but how important you will need to discover that on your own. She isn't Kikyo InuYasha and she won't betray you. She will suffer mental and physical pain to save your life and until recently, I didn't think that kind of love and devotion was anything other than a lie."

"I don't want to have to fight off a bunch of wolves; get it over with." InuYasha put Kagome on his back and walked back into the forest, leaving the rogue wolf to the circle of wolves closing him in, ensuring the challenge issued between them. He didn't have to look behind him to know his mate followed, although reluctantly. "You didn't argue?"

"To argue will disgrace him, regardless of his victory over their current pack leader."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not really certain any longer."

Several howls echoed throughout the valley, trailing behind them. Serena wanted to go back, but if she stayed the current alpha pack leader would use her against him. Like now... She already heard the group of wolves that had been ordered to go after them. "InuYasha... Take Kagome and go."

"Like hell I will! I never run!"

Gripping the Silver Crystal on her chest, "Kagome has to survive. Please, she must never release what is contained inside of her, and I can't risk you killing the wolves Koga loves so much."

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON MAKE-UP!"

"You're Sailor Moon?" Kagome gasped. Instead of a normal looking woman, Kagome could only describe an angel. Her wings were like the color of fallen snow, a cold wind pushing them back as she flapped them behind her.

"You're a dog demon..." InuYasha demanded.

"I'm Lunarian."

"No... That mark is wrong; your scent is what I trust and you're..."

"InuYasha, I'm confused enough as it is," Sailor Moon pleaded. "Please, you must take Kagome... You have no idea how important she is."

Lifting off the ground, she charged the incoming wolf pack, tossing them back before circling for another round. The wolves went into a killing frenzy, taking chase and away from Kagome. InuYasha turned, "Who the hell are you? Why is everyone, demons and humans, so interested that you survive?"

"I don't know!" she cried out. InuYasha, conflicted, stared at the endless trails of feathers. Did he do as the strange woman had asked and run, or honor Koga's wish to protect his soul mate? "Damn it to hell!" Jumping into a tree, he put Kagome on one of the higher branches and went after Sailor Moon. "Wait..."

"I'm not owing my life to a damn woman!" he growled, his voice fading. It was more than that. If he was right about her, he had little choice, but to save her life. The mark on her forehead seemed wrong; was she truly a Lunarian, or did he trust his nose and instincts?

* * *

"Where the hell did you come from?" the pack leader growled, the two wolf demons circling each other.

"You don't remember," Koga chuckled. "I spent almost 100 years afraid of you, hiding, and on the run. You slaughtered nearly everyone in my father's pack and any that tried to stand against you. For awhile, I hid in the Northern Mountains; they taught me how to hunt, to fight, and to challenge the bastards that kills his own pack mates on a whim."

"Kayden... You're his son... I killed his pups! All of them, including the ones inside of your mother's belly."

The circle widened, a tremor of fear coursing through the pack. None of them wanted to stay and watch the fight, but they were compelled to watch, mesmerized at the aura radiating from the two wolf demons. Koga tensed, sensing her transformation. 'Serena, what the hell are you doing?!'

'They're only following orders, Koga.'

Koga sensed her resolve. She had no intentions of letting them engage with InuYasha, leading them further and further away. 'Serena, I find one lock of golden hair missing...'

'I suppose it's a good thing my hair is silver then.' And just as quickly she was gone, concentrating on avoiding the wolves snapping at her from the ground, and the spears and nets tossed at her from the air. The wolf demons were experts at capturing and killing their enemy. She easily had the power to stop them, but because of her refusal to attack or harm them. Koga had never been so terrified in his life, but to turn now would mark him as a coward. 'Serena...'

'Damn it, Koga! I'd appreciate it if you'd quit messing around!'

"Coward," Koga hissed in fury at the pack leader. "You dare to target my mate?!"

Koga's fury exploded, a black flame forming a circle around his body. "I had planned to make this quick, but I think everyone here needs to realize you're nothing more than an Omega wolf, undeserving of even the status as an outcast. I will strip you of all honor, and allow the pack to decide your fate."

"You haven't won yet, boy. Right before I rip your throat out," the alpha leader snarled, "you will feel her death, but not before they've had a little fun. I will bring her the greatest shame a woman can face; I'm doing you a favor; wolves mate with wolves!"

Pulling his sword, Koga and the pack leader charged.

* * *

Serena knew one thing, to fight and kill. These wolves were smart, agile, and making it extremely difficult to evade. She felt the first clashing of wills, her body flinching at the powerful impact the two demon lords made as they battled for Koga's pack. Her strength wasn't as strong as it had been when she had faced Chaos, easily tiring if she stayed in this transformation for more than a couple of hours. How long had she been flying and the wolves still chased after her relentlessly.

'Serena...' Koga's battle still waged on, his need to go to her overwhelming.

'Don't...' she pleaded. 'These wolves are extremely afraid of their pack leader. Attacking another wolf or their mate is abhorrent to them. I'll make it out of this,' she promised.

'Serena, I've met a lot of liars in my life time and you're probably the worst.' Serena smiled, despite her growing exhaustion. Koga had lost so much, but if she maintained this transformation any longer she wouldn't have to worry about Naraku.

A stabbing pain pierced her right wing, bring her down with an agonizing scream. 'SERENA!' There was so much blood, a spear having cut through tendons and muscle. Forcing herself to stand, one wing dragging the ground while she used the other as weapon, she batted the wolves aside, slamming them against rocks and trees. She didn't want to kill them, but Koga was quickly losing control of the wolf inside of him. 'How bad is it?' he growled. She paled; anything that might have been gentle had been suppressed. "Don't do this," she whispered. Two of the wolf demons hesitated, their spears posed and ready. "Let Koga stop him..."

"No one's ever defeated Ryo," one spoke, the terror so evident on his young face. One might consider him a pup.

"Ginta..."

"How..."

Suddenly the wolves broke formation and bolted, yelping in sheer terror. Ginta and Hakkaku, their eyes wide, did the same. She wanted to turn and find out what had frightened them off, to choose their pack leader's wrath, but the loss of blood and her transformation had taken it's toll. Something caught her; or had she hit the ground? 'SERENA! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS!' His voice faded and she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Koga screamed, black power hitting the pack leader in the chest. "Enough..." He embraced the wolf, allowed it to take control and with a shattering howl, he lunged. Several of the wolves broke formation and ran, not having seen a wolf demon transform in several generations. He couldn't sense her any longer; had they killed her?

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

She tried to climb down, but half way, she ran out of branches to use, forced to wait for InuYasha's return. Shivering, she prepared herself for a cold night when a woman appeared in front of her, riding a two tailed cat demon. "I'd ask, and I'm sure you have quite a story, but let's get you down first."

Kagome tried to make herself really small, uncertain of who to trust, her entire mind and body slipping into shock. Would she ever wake from this terrible nightmare? Everything seemed so real, people were dying... The woman extended her hand, palm facing upwards; "It's ok..." she whispered. "Please, I won't hurt you."

"I want to go home..."

"We can try in the morning. These woods are extremely dangerous at night."

Kagome didn't move, unable to trust her. The expression in her eyes softened, as if she were staring at a cornered animal too terrified to fight or run. "Do you have a name?"

"Kagome," she whispered.

"Kagome, I'm Sango, a demon slayer."

"You're allowed to fight?"

"I was my father's first born. Please, Kagome, if nothing else, we can provide you food and a warm bed for the night. I promise to try and get you home tomorrow."

"I don't think you can!" Kagome cried. She wanted to like Sango and with a sob, she flung herself into the older woman's arms, everything finally catching up to her. Sango held her until she collapsed from exhaustion, not releasing her even after she had landed in the village.

"Sango?" her father questioned.

"I'll take full responsibility for her, father." He nodded, allowing his daughter to pass with the unconscious girl. "Yes, I'm definitely certain that you have an interesting story to tell, Kagome."

* * *

"Master, you saved a human?!" the green imp protested. A boot kicking him down the castle corridor was his only warning. "I thought you hated..."

"Jaken," his master snarled. "You will send word the moment she begins to awaken." Reaching for the locket on her uniform, he pulled it off, watching her transformation fade. There was still blood seeping from her shoulder. "Tend to her injuries, now!"

"Master?"

Clawed hands snatched the imp up by the throat, slamming him ruthlessly against the stone wall; "Jaken, fail and death is the last thing I'll grant."

"Yes, my lord." Dropping him to the floor, Lord Sesshomaru left the woman in the care of his servants. All of them knew better than to anger him. If he wanted her death, they'd take it without a second moment of hesitation. If he demanded she live, they'd sacrifice all their lives to make it happen.

Jaken had no idea why this girl was so important, but not even he was stupid enough to defy Lord Sesshomaru. "She's not human," one of the servants, gasped. Several hours passed before she briefly opened her eyes, but she quickly lost consciousness again, her entire body screaming in agony from her injuries. Her wings were gone, but the wounds had transferred to the bones and tissues in her shoulder.

* * *

InuYasha cursed. How were two females so hard to keep track of? After failing to catch up with Serena, he had gone back to Kagome to find her gone. Trailing her scent, he came to the edge of a demon slayer village, one he was not stupid enough to enter. A dark shadow fell over him; 'We'll wait...'

'You think they won't notice a large wolf in their forest?' InuYasha snapped.

'This form is stronger; the moment she awakens I'll find her.'

'I suppose you won't explain how we know each other?'

'And ruin my fun?' the wolf taunted.


	6. The Western Lord

**Author's Note: I had a little case of writer's block and went back to make some changes in order to move forward with this story. It's definitely a lot darker and more intense, but it'll piece together the key players. Time lines are now different from the moment, Pluto sends people back. I suggest going back to read the changes or this chapter will make no sense. Reviews will get a private message back from me.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Western Lord

* * *

"Master?" The Western Lord didn't turn from the window, but the imp knew he listened as he delivered news of the girl whimpering and stirring in her sleep. It had been nearly a week since her arrival, her injuries extensive as his servants worked to heal them and stop the loss of blood. The servants left as he entered her chambers, the room dark except for a tiny sliver of moonlight bathing her face. He'd know her anywhere, even in her transformed state. Why had the mark on her forehead been different? If it hadn't been for her scent, he would have killed her instantly, just for the pretense of baring the mark of his royal house.

Her fingers twitched in her silken sheets, no longer stained in her blood. Crossing his arms, he waited, slightly irritated that she hadn't already awakened. He was not well known for his tolerance or patience. "Koga..." she whimpered. Sesshomaru snarled; not missing the note of affection in her voice. How dare anyone attempt a claim on her without his permission, without challenging him for the right?

Blue eyes opened, a gasp of pain escaping her tiny form. She bit her lip, her stupid pretense of bravery pointless. "You will explain yourself," he commanded.

"I don't..."

In a blur he was at her side, creating a flicker of fear. He smirked, at least she had enough common sense to know the trouble she was in. "You will explain why you ran away over 500 years ago, why you're dressed in such clothing, and why your birth mark has changed? One more thing; who is Koga?"

"I don't know you," she whispered. Sesshomaru almost struck her; he despised liars, but her scent had not changed. She spoke the truth and he stormed out of her chambers in a fury. He'd have his answers and damn if he'd allow her to leave his castle until he had them.

'Serena...' She quickly relaxed, fighting to stay conscious. 'How bad?' he gently asked her.

'The injuries aren't healing this time,' she confessed. 'Koga, I'm tired...'

'Serena, you can't...'

'I'll try,' she promised, already falling back asleep.

* * *

The Crystal felt warm in his hands, and if he wasn't already so powerful in his own right, he'd find himself tempted at the promise of more. Why was she using it? He doubted she remembered her real name; it was obvious she had no memories of him, the castle, or her true origins. All the anger he had spent a 500 years trying to channel re-surfaced and the source of that anger was in another wing. Guards were posted outside her window and doors; he'd not chance losing her again. "Where the hell did you come from and why couldn't we find you?"

A momentary flash blinded him and died now, as if the Crystal were a consciousness of it's own. Curious, he decided to keep it awhile longer, placing it in a secured location. Another week passed before the servants reported the girl awake again, her gaze staring out the window in her chambers. She was so quiet, her face pale, and her tiny frame thin from the lack of food. "What's wrong with you?"

"Too much power... I've always recovered before." Her voice sounded so distant, as if she were dying. "I remember this place, but they were in ruins..."

"Where were you?"

"I'm not sure you want the answer; it's hard to believe."

"This Sesshomaru knows truth versus untruth. You will answer my question."

"I'm from the year 2010, hundreds of years in the future. In order to save the balance of time, I was sent here to fight someone." Sesshomaru's roar sent the servants scattering from the castle. She didn't flinch, but he remembered her as stubborn and willful. His father tolerated far too much with this brat, a situation he planned to resolve. Sesshomaru had lost her once; he will not do so a second time.

"Do you always throw such tantrums," she frowned. "I'm more than old enough to make my own decisions and quite frankly, I've fought monsters and enemies that make nightmares seem like a stroll at a festival."

"Who gave you that Crystal?"

"My mother, Queen Selinity." Sesshomaru froze, his eyes flickering from gold to red. Crouched in the back corners of her mind, she knew Koga resided, carefully listening and watching this man's reaction.

'Serena, do not anger him further.'

'I'm in no danger,' she promised.

'Why aren't you recovering?' Koga demanded.

'The crystal uses a lot of my strength; it always has. It's never been this bad before though.'

"That bitch is "not" your mother!" Serena blinked, but Sesshomaru was already gone.

'Koga?' Serena was almost in tears, confused and frightened that the few memories might have been fabricated. Queen Selinity was her mother! Wasn't she?

'Serena... InuYasha is confirming the same as Sesshomaru. He said your scent is not Lunarian, but that of his father's line.'

'No!' she screamed, throwing him out. Serena refuse to believe everything in both life times had been a lie. Who could she trust?

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

Koga and InuYasha, while waiting for the right moment to extract Kagome had spent the last couple of weeks reflecting on the past. The wolf demon, his entire attention focused on Serena and trying to locate her, left InuYasha to contemplate Kikyo and why she might have betrayed him. According to Kaede, he had killed her, but he would have remembered hurting her. What the hell happened that night? He needed answers and while they were waiting, now was a good time to get them. "I'll be back in a few hours."

The wolf demon didn't answer; InuYasha wasn't sure if leaving oneself so vulnerable was a good idea, but Koga didn't seem to notice. He hated Kikyo and what she had done, but he needed the truth, and he needed answers. Sneaking past the guards was simple, the old woman cooking in her hut. "How did you get so old?"

"Is the girl still with you, InuYasha?"

"Not quite, but she's safe enough. Answer my question."

"Fifty years is a long time, for humans, InuYasha."

"I want to know what happened. I've replayed that day over and over, and nothing makes sense."

"Do ye not remember attacking her for the Shikon Jewel? She went to give it to you, you attacked, and left her for dead. That is when she secured you to the tree and asked that we burn the Jewel with her body."

"I didn't kill her! Why does everyone assume I betrayed her? She wasn't the one with an arrow in her chest."

"No, but you're callous attack and leaving her to bleed into the Earth, led to her demise. She died InuYasha, trusting that you truly wished to become human."

"I didn't kill her!"

"Then explain the wounds on her back InuYasha. She said that she had gone to get the Shikon Jewel, to let you become human and so the Jewel would disappear forever, and you attacked her."

"Damn it! I didn't attack her. She gave me the Jewel and I left, but not even one minute later she's pinning me to that tree for the next fifty years! None of this makes since. If I didn't attack her and it wasn't her that really gave me that Jewel, then who did? Who was the real enemy?"

"If what you say is true, InuYasha, then you face a very cunning and dangerous adversary. We believe her to be Kikyo's re-incarnation, but with no knowledge of the past, her powers, or her responsibilities. If this be the truth, she has the Shikon Jewel somewhere within her and every demon will try to take it from her, as well as her life. The question is, will you also try to take it, or are you truly innocent of the past? If you wish to prove your innocence, I implore you to protect that girl and find the real killer. Please avenge my sister's spirit and destroy the Jewel of Four Souls."

"Kaede; she might have that Jewel, and she might have spiritual powers, but she is "not" Kikyo. A scent doesn't change in a re-incarnation."

* * *

Serena crashed out of her bed; so weak that she didn't even have the strength to pick herself back up. 'What's wrong with me?' she gasped. This was more than the crystal. 'Serena, have the Western Lord check the spear for poison. There should be two kinds; one for paralysis, and one that infects your entire nervous system.' Strong hands placed her back in the bed, and instead of arguing she curled beneath her covers, her teeth chattering.

"My lord, she burns hot..." Sesshomaru snarled, but a gentle hand grasped his wrist, her blond locks thick with sweat.

"Poison," she whimpered.

"How are we connected?" she pleaded. "Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Defeat this sickness and I will grant your request for information."

"And if I don't... I'm so tired of people protecting and lying to me. I think I've more than earned the right to learn who I am and why only pieces of my memory were returned to me. What did my mother do?"

"If nothing else than to rid you of that absurd notion, so be it I will answer your questions... You are my twin sister, Rena, born 1,500 years ago. When you were just a mere pup of a hundred years, (to the humans 14), a war broke out, the Lunarians against the dog demons on the moon. They slaughtered thousands of us, leaving only a handful of us alive. Our family was separated, my entire pack destroyed, including all my older brother and sisters." Serena, gasping for air, fighting through the twisting vice grip on her shattering heart could only shake her head in horrified denial.

"I have no idea why they spared your life," Sesshomaru snarled, "but you are "not" Queen Selinity's child!"

"Enough!" A powerful demon crashed through her window, his fangs snapping in the dog demon's face. "One more word and I'll rip your throat out!"

Sesshomaru, instantly shifted, the two demon lords prepared to battle when Serena screamed, the moon symbol emerging on her forehead. "Serena, look at me. Breathe, focus only on me."

"Her name is..."

"Damn it! If you truly care for her, say nothing more. I've barely been keeping her alive through our bond. If you push her much further she'll shatter beyond anything I can bring her back from."

"You had no right..."

"Shut the hell up," Koga snapped. "I had no idea she was one of your kind, and quite frankly you have absolutely no say in either of our lives!" Changing back to his human form, he gathered his very sick mate into his arms, rocking her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "You kill me, you kill her. Now either we can stop arguing and save her life, or watch her die in a matter of hours. The demon slayers are working on a cure now and your brother will deliver it within the hour."

"InuYasha's alive?" Sesshomaru, hated his half-brother, had no choice if he wanted to save his twin. One of the most powerful demon lords on the planet, he felt completely powerless as he watched Rena's life fade from them.


End file.
